The Iciest Hit
The Iciest Hit was the name given to a raid (and a mission in Mafia IV) on a huge Erikson crime family alcohol convoy in early February of 2020 by the newspapers. The raid was perpetrated by Toomes Gang and Sullivan Gang members on February 2, 2020, during a snowstorm which was considered the coldest on record since the 1930s. Planning The gang got wind of the convoy on February 1st, via using listening devices in the Police Department in downtown Erichsburg. They overheard the conversation of two detectives who were payed off by the Erikson crime syndicate to ignore the shipment. The listening devices were given to them by Toomes gangster Jerry Lincoln's uncle. Jimmy Sullivan brought Toomes gang underboss Mark Toomes (who was in Empire Bay visiting family), because it was his gang members' uncle who helped the gang. That day they did all sorts of planning: they would wait starting st 10 p.m. outside the icy backroad in which the convoy would come through and place a machine gun at the base of the tree line on a small hill on the left side of the road (facing the convoy) and have multiple others rush the convoy from the right (facing the convoy), killing the mobsters and take the and sale it wholesale to teenagers at their high schools and at non-mob owned bars. The raid Sullivan brought: Mark Toomes, Roy O'Hara, Jerry Daniels, Danny Ronheld, Ben Marshier, Jerry Lincoln and Charlie and Mike Rooker. They arrived at 10:00 p.m. and Jerry was placed as the machine gunner with a HK-21E and Ben was with him who had a Galil. Sullivan (Custom AR-15), Roy (M1A1 Thompson), Danny (AKS-47U), Charlie (Beretta M12), Mike (AK-47), Jerry Lincoln (double barreled shotgun) and Mark (MP54) were placed at the treeline at the left. At 11:30, they could see their headlights a little away and got ready and at 11:32: Jerry shot the front truck's driver and guard and started shooting at the others with Ben. At the same time, the others came running and shooting st the soldati, confusing the remaining 14 men. By the time that the gunfight stopped, they had killed all but one (unbeknownst to them) had survived and started running away. While they were looking at the shipment, Jerry noticed that there were only 15 dead and not 16 like in the wiretapping and noticed a blood trail in the forest. They then realized one got away and while the rest of them waited for more gang members to come and get the trucks, Mark and Roy ran after him. They followed the trail and found him running and shot him once from afar with Roy's Thompson. While he attempted to crawl, Roy and Mark caught up and Roy shot him once in the head after he told him to "go fuck" himself after he stepped on his back. They came back with his dead body about five minutes after they killed him. Sullivan decided to use him and the convoy as an example. Aftermath The shipment of alcohol was sold for a total of $200,000. After not receiving the shipment the next day, Al Capone became mad and called Bugsy Erikson in a state of rage. Assuring Capone that he didn't dupe him, he calmed him down and fixed the wrong by giving him a free shipment of alcohol equal worth plus $200,000. Once he realized that something had happened to the convoy, he sent out Peter Bontade and Al DiNapoli to find them but before they could a farmer and his wife had come across the bodies that were dumped on the side of the road and called the police. When they got there, the police informed Bontade and DiNapoli that it one was missing; they assumed that he ratted out the convoy and escaped alive. After being told that Salerno might have snitched, Erikson rejected the idea that his childhood friend would do that and ordered that someone find him so he could explain. The same day, Roy and Jimmy drove by Slapsy Maxie's and dropped (with a note attached around his chest saying "This won't be the last dead Guinea you see") his body out of the car in front of the club. Erikson was immediately notified and became enraged and put out a bounty of $5 million on Sullivan and Toomes. The newspapers and media immediately picked up the story of the raid and the death of Salerno and became infamous. This caused Sullivan to have to hide out up until his capture and imprisonment. Category:Sullivan Gang Category:Erikson crime family Category:Second Prohibition Category:Events